


The Communications Officer

by Winter_Construct



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Construct/pseuds/Winter_Construct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human is caught up with the Decepticons and when put in danger, someone unexpected comes to her rescue. Title and Description may change depending if people enjoy this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Communications Officer

The tapping of the silent Decepticon's servos on the Nemesis' console were the only sounds you had the pleasure of enjoying. It was odd situation, one no human, as far as you knew, has never been in. An accident that began when you found yourself admiring a shiny red sportscar that turned out to be an alien robot. An accident that brought you into the hull of a warship and the attention of a terrifying warlord.

Their foes, called Autobots seemed to benefit from human allies and apparently you fit their quota. your interest in hacking and bold behavior seemed to convince them that you could be useful. Now you, a lowly human, was trapped on a warship, usually with their communications officer designated as Soundwave. He frightened you enough that when you were first forced into his presence you stayed as quiet as him. Once, during the first of your days with him you gathered the courage to strike up a conversation only to end with him to pause his work for a moment to stare silently in your direction.

At least, you discovered not only was the silent 'Con a more than competent hacker, he was also great at listening, or rather not paying any real mind in the first place, to your rants about fellow Decepticons without interrupting or giving unwanted opinions. He just stood there tapping away at the console. You had a laptop brought by Knockout to do your own work. The red sportscar that delivered you to Megatron was the closest thing to a friend, he was the one who would steal you away from the ship when you begged long enough to the outside, until Megatron put a stop to it.

The narcissistic robot took you racing and drive-in movies. One was far more dangerous than the other. Now he was no longer allowed to watch over you and you were stuck with Soundwave. You stared at his screen out of boredom and curiosity. Cybertronian language was beyond you. You tried your best to piece some together, writing down whatever you can, but without someone to help you, it was pointless.

You pouted and went back to your laptop. The sound of the door sliding open made you look up again. Soundwave paid no heed, the tapping kept going undisturbed. It was Starscream. He always glared at you from the corner of his eyes and you stuck out your tongue at him when no one was looking. The same scowl graced his faceplate as he glanced over at you before approaching Soundwave.

"Soundwave. I require a status report for our Lord and Master." Finally the tapping of metal servos stopped. The silent officer turned to Starscream.

He handed him a data pad without a word. Something akin to worry flickered across the second-in-command's red optics. Even the 'great' Starscream knows to watch his step around the communications officer. The whole exchange was over as soon as it began and the tapping returned. You couldn't help but smile in amusement at the intimidated Decepticon. He did not take it kindly. And the realization that you saw him quiver was an insult he had to set right.

"Puny insect, you would do well to respect me. I am commander of this vessel!"

You rolled her eyes. Starscream always made empty threats. "Whatever, Starscream. I think Soundwave would make a better commander." You had heard of his recent failures from the ship's log and gossip among the vehicons. It was entertaining to watch the angry jet spiral. "I don't know why Megatron picked you. Even Breakdown would be more competent."

That set him off. "I'll have you know, insect, that I will not let my rank be insulted by a lesser creature." Starscream walked towards you with murder in his optics. It was clear even to you that may not have been the wisest thing to say. "Lord Megatron would not miss you, human." You scrambled to get as far as possible from the ruthless Decepticon, but his onyx claws were already closing around you.

You shut your eyes against the inevitable, but the pain of his servos clutching your small form never came. There was only the screech of metal on metal and Starscream's short cry of pain. You tentatively opened your eyes. Starscream was pinned against the wall by one of Soundwave's tendrils. "Soundwave! I am your commanding officer! Put me down!" His voice wavered with fear.

"You would do well to respect- human." The silent Decepticon played back Starscream's voice. "Lord Megatron would not miss you." With that he dropped the hapless Second-in-Command. He stood as an unrelenting shadow while Starscream gathered whatever was left of his dignity and left cursing under his breath.

"Thank you, Soundwave." You said just loud enough for him to hear. He was the last one you expected to come to your aid. His faceless visor turned to you and he lifted a servo. You flinched at his touch, but it was just a gentle tap on your head. And then the moment was over and the Communications Officer was back at his post.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here! I like the thought of Decepticons having a nicer side. I may write more Decepticons/readers depending on how much this one is liked!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Transformers belong to Hasbro and I own nothing.


End file.
